Gondor
The Kingdom of Gondor is one of the greatest human factions in Middle-Earth and one of the most advanced kingdoms altogether. Gondorians have influenced the political landscape of the server in a great manner. Government The lands of Gondor have always been ruled by a Monarch. Although the ruling dynasties have changed with time, the main system of governance in Gondor remained the same as it ever was. 1. First Gondorian Dynasty The first Gondorian Dynasty was established by the first King of Gondor Tackle_To_Win with the assistance of the then Prince of Dol Amroth mrferreira and RedExtremeXD after the server just had started. The Kingdom ruled by the first Gondorian Dynasty was absolutist and centralized its power on the King of Gondor. Kings of the first Gondorian Dynasty include: 1, King Tackle_To_Win 2. King RedExtremeXD The first Gondorian Dynasty was brought to an end with the First Gondorian Civil War in which King RedExtremeXD fled the lands after the Conquest of b_boymasterman. 2. Gondorian Double Kingdom As rohirric lord b_boymasterman claimed the throne of Gondor an agreement was reached by RedExtremeXD to split Gondor into two separate Kingdoms. The Northern one controlled by b_boymasterman and the southern one controlled by RedExtremeXD. This statehood was short lived due to b_boymasterman's will to control all of Gondor and his following conquest against RedExtremeXD. 3. Second Gondorian Dynasty The Second Gondorian Dynasty was established after the original Rohirric lord b_boymasterman defeated RedExtremeXD and took control over all of Gondor. With his Coronation he left his Rohirric roots behind and took the name Arantoer_II while also assimilating Gondorian culture. Since his Conquest, the Crown of Gondor has been given down to the same line of Gondorian lords without any rebellious attempts. Kings of the Second Gondorian Dynasty include: 1. King Arantoer_II (Formerly: b_boymasterman, of Rohan, Malinon_Catsman, of the Woodland Realm, and Currently: TheSmileBC, of the Hillmen) 2. King King_Elendil (Formerly: Captain_Faramir, Prince of Ithilien) 3. King Zhatelier 4. King Atanvarno (Formerly: King_Elendil, 3rd King of Gondor) 5. King fireninja8575 The Second Gondorian Dynasty is one of the longest ruling dynasties in Middle-Earth. The absolutist structure stayed the same under their rule. However, the reign of Zhatelier changed the succession system somewhat as an election was made to decide the next king. Atanvarno won the vote against fireninja8575 by 1 vote (9-8). Meanwhile though, he resigned form his reign and the crown was given to King fireninja8575, who is the current ruler of Gondor, with Prince TheLazyCow from Ithilien being his proxy. After the addition of Dor-en-Ernil to the mod, the Kingdom of Gondor has first integrated the region as an autonomous vassal state inside the borders of Gondor. Recently Dor-en-Ernil (with the exception of the peninsula of Dol Amroth) gained independance from Gondor in a mutual agreement. From this point the Swan Knights, who rule in Dor-en-Ernil are a faction by themselves, with absolute autonomy in internal and external matters. Nevertheless a non-aggression treaty and a long friendly past bind Gondor and Dor-en-Ernil. The Principality of Dol Amroth, ruled by Internet_Miners, the Prince of Dol Amroth is considered a faction by itself as well, the bonds to Gondor even stronger than those of Dor-en-Ernil. Currently, King fireninja8575 has decided to step down from the throne of Gondor. Elections are being held on who will become the next king. Cities and Strongholds of Gondor Osgiliath - Capital of Gondor. Being built by King Atanvarno with help of Prince of Ithilien (TheLazyCow) and Bruno870. Osgiliath is a city and a strong fortress to defend Gondor from attacks. It's situated West of the Anduin and East for Minas Tirith. East Osgiliath, the great bridge and the Dome of Stars are planned to be built. Osgiliath has been rebuilt once. Pelargir - Former capital City of Gondor. It is currently run by the Mountaineers Trade Inc. and it was being built by Zhatelier. It is also a free trade city, making it not eligible for a siege to take place. Dol Amroth - Planned fortress and city on the Dol Amroth peninsula and part of the Dol Amroth faction. It is being built by Internet_Miners. Minas Tirith - A huge lore city that was built by the former King Arantoer_II ''and was managed for a long time by ''NedofWinterfell. ''Recently he gave it back to the people of Gondor, and with that it is owned now by whoever is current King. A lord of the city still has to be appointed. Like Pelargir, Minas Tirith is a free trade city and is not eligible for siege. Gering - It is a fortress beside the Mering Stream on the border with Rohan. It is currently being built by ''Liodir. Cair Andros - It is a fortress island on the Anduin river in northern Gondor. It is used as the main millatery fortress of Gondor, and it is ruled by DizzyMatt, the general of Gondor. While it is completely operational, it is still in construction. It's currently being built by DizzyMatt and DieHardGamer22, ''with ''EAGLE_117 as the co-proxy. Taure Tal - It is a ranger city in Ithilien that was built and owned by Bearclaw13 ''along with ''hollad and fireninja8575. It is currently owned by hollad but hasn't been very active recently and no significant changes have been made to it. Amon Anwar - It is the second city from the border with Rohan and isn't far from Gering. Amon Anwar is a fortress city that is being built by fireninja8575. Minas Aglar - A large city to the west of the Calembel waypoint. Minas Aglar's wall is a large circle, 400 blocks in diameter and has a large Númenorian tower in the center. It is the sister city of Osgiliath, and it may one day be one of the grandest cities in Middle-Earth. It is currently being built by CHead2000 ''and ''JerrekCarnelian. Henneth Annûn - Location is secret. "TheLazyCow", Prince of Ithilien has made this secret hideout to hold off the forces of the east. Caladost- A city located north of the Minas Tirith fast travel waypoint, Caladost stands for fortess of light. It is a circular city with a tower in the middle and an additional wall in front of the main gate.The frontal wall is for the frontal defense. The fortress is currently being built by Harry14400 and Krither, but Krither has not been seen for a while. ''Ratcat246 ''also contributed to the build but he was banned. White Castle - A village with a castle carved into the mountain, located in the White Mountains west of Minas Tirith. It is currently used as a second home for members of the Cair Andros military fort, but it can also be used as a fallback place if Minas Tirith came under attack. It is being build by EAGLE_117. Server History To be added... Joining Gondor Start by earning 300 alignment with Gondor by killing spawn of Mordor or Near Haradrim or by doing quests for the Gondorians (NPCs). Then ask a leader of Gondor if you can join it. Traveling to Osgiliath and talking with Atanvarno is also a good way to start. In certain cases like if a player insults another faction allied with Gondor, he may be required to do extra tasks before he can join or be denied completely. Can't get to Osgiliath? Ask a member of Gondor to accompany you. Suggested Route From Waymeet: Travel South at Waymeet towards Longbottom and Sarn Ford. Cross Minhiriath and keep going south across Enedwaith until you reach Rohan. From there, travel across Rohan and go to Mering Stream. From Mering Stream, go to Minas Tirith. Follow the road east until you hit the river, and there it lies. Ithilien Ithilien is the realm east of Gondor. The Realm of Ithilien was ruled of old by Bearclaw. Once it was a great and wealthy part of Gondor until the shadows of Mordor spread over it. The rangers of Ithilien were scattered, until they were united by TheLazyCow. He started building Henneth-Annûn, a hidden fortress in the woods. He quickly became Captain of the Ithilien rangers with the job to make the rangers an elite force for the army of Gondor. After he started recruiting he was called out Prince of Ithilien by Atanvarno the 5th king of Gondor. TheLazyCow was a great leader but he took an arrow to the knee. Now tarixxiv has taken the rule over the rangers and is willing to make rangers a force to be reckoned with. To become a ranger of Ithilien To become a ranger of Ithilien you have to fullfill a couple of requirements. These requirements should be fulfilled in a temporarily build up base, which can be dismantled when allowed in The corps. This will show if you are able to survive on your own. Due to the edict of tarixxiv members all free races may join rangers of ithilien, doing so the must swore to protect ithilien and it's secrets. # You have to have experience on playing minecraft and the mod (2 month at least). # You have to be experienced with Player vs Player combat because the rangers are the elite of the army. # You have to get 500+ alignment for Gondor instead of the 300+ to join Gondor itself. And you have to have positive alignment with The Rangers of the North. # You have to gather 2 stacks of iron, 1 stack of tin, copper (may be given in form of 2 stacks of bronze), silver, coal and half a stack of gold. This requirement is applied to show if ranger is capable of self-sustain. The player can keep the ores after showing them. # You have to earn 1500 coins by doing jobs for Gondorians or allies of Gondor. This is so a ranger may recruit an army which will help him/her in hunting enemies who posses one. You can keep the coins after showing them. # You have to answer a few questions. Contact tarixxiv for the questions. # You have to beat tarixxiv once in 5 tries in Player vs Player combat. # As last requirement you have to visit the capitals of the biggest allies of Gondor: Erebor as capital of the dwarves of Erebor, Aldburg as capital of Rohan, Khazad-Dûm as capital of Durins Folk inside the Misty Mountains ,Fornost the capital of the Dunedain and Lindon the relam of High Elves. This is needed, so the rangers can be of quick help if our allies need help. (it is enough to have fast travel unlocked to those places) # Last but not least rule: You are known to not be an ass... If there are any questions or confusion about the above, ask tarixxiv, Prince of Ithilien. To become a Swan Knight of Dol Amroth There are two kinds of Swan Knights of the server; Swan Knights and Gondorian Swan Knights. Swan Knights are the warriors of Dor-en-Ernil, which is NOT a part of Gondor. Gondorian Swan Knights are the warriors of Dol Amroth, which IS a part of Gondor. Talk to their respactive leaders if you want to become one, preferably Gondorian of course ;) The Union of Númenor Even before the coronation of King Atanvarno, Gondor has been closely cooperating with the Rangers of the North. Some time after the coronation of Skelesam as the chief of the Rangers, the two factions have decided to unite under the identity of the Kingdom of Númenor of old. Will this newly formed kingdom surpass the might of the once great kingdom of Númenor? Only time will tell. But for now, the future of this new union is still unclear with the Council and the two great kings, Atanvarno and Skelesam, leading the kingdom. To see more about the Rangers of the North, formerly known as the Fallen Kingdom of Arnor, go here. Fun Facts -The first three leaders of Gondor were Portuguese speakers. Both Portuguese and Brazilian. -Gondor was the first faction to acquire enchanted mithril. -Gondor was the strongest faction until their first kingship broke. -The Andúril was found by RedExtremeXD on the Gladden Fields. We don't know why it was there. -The Andúril, is still not broken. It is left with 1 durability somewhere on a temple we built on the white mountains and, sadly, lost the waypoint from a reset, Sebrom went to find it, but alas it had been destroyed in a reset. -Atanvarno obtained the Andúril when he returned as King. He got it after asking Mevans himself. -Gondor had a huge dispute with the Herenyar elves over the island of Tolfalas. A war was avoided between the two factions by partitioning the island into two. South Tolfalas went to the Herenyar elves while North Tolfalas remained in the control of Gondor. Gondor currently claims the whole island. -Gondor has had only two different capital cities, which are Osgiliath and Pelargir. Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Men Category:Dunedain